two people, one soul
by demongirll16
Summary: join Marrina Hawke from the young age of ten to the end of dragon age 2 with a twist of how she meets fenris and other characters in the game. first fanfiction so i would like feed back please XD
1. part 1 Chapter 1

disclaimer i do not own any characters that belong to Bioware.

this story is about Hawke's life from young to game play with a twist on how she gets to Kirkwall and meets Fenris. this is my first fan-fiction so i am only putting the first part up. give me feed back if you like how it starts out and if i get enough positive I'll put the rest up.

so here's part one of my story enjoy.

* * *

chapter 1

Marrina was so excited when her younger siblings arrived. "Twins" the sound of shock in her fathers voice brought excitement to her. not only would she be an older sister but she now had two younger minds to teach the secrets of there little town to.

XXX

there was a sharp knock on the door of the Hawke family's residents. puzzled Malcolm Hawke left the cozy room, that held the sick twins, to answer the door. the site that met him took a force of will to keep from laughing out was there neighbor and in his grasp was Malcolm's eldest daughter. trying hard not to laugh and with a straight face on. Malcolm was about to ask what the problem was. when his neighbor shouted at the top of his lungs "Malcolm this is the final straw. if i find your daughter causing chaos again i will report to the templers about it!" it took almost all of Malcolm's will to keep a straight face. when his daughter gave him her innocent i don't know what he's talking about look. "I'm sure it was an accident Arlon. but ill make sure it wont happen again and could you keep your voice down please the twins are still sick their fevers haven't broken yet." at those words Arlon looked a little bit sorry but he still had his rage so in a fierce whisper "i mean it Malcolm if i find her on my land one more time and its not to apologies there will be consequences." then roughly shoving Marrina into the door way he turned and went down the pathway to the road. Malcolm closed the door and slowly turned to his daughter trying to stay serious but he couldn't hide the humor in his eyes. "well?" "well what?" "what do you have to say for yourself young lady." "nothing." "really now? you going to tell me what you did or do i have to get your mother to wring it out of you?" "fine i set his animals free cuz i thought it would be funny to see if he could catch them." Maker her antic will be the down fall of her one of these days. "well tomorrow i want you to go and apologies to Arlon after your chores are done we clear." "crystal." she said in her board voice. then she stuck out her tongue and bounded up the stairs to her room. at that point Malcolm lost control. he couldn't stop laughing and when his wife came out of the twins room, with a curious look on his face, he simple stated "that girl is so much like me when i was her age."

XXX

that had been a week ago before she was taken. Marrina wondered if her family new she was gone and if they missed her. she could recall every detail of the day the slavers took her. she was outside in the back of the house doing laundry alone. she was alone because her mother and father had to rush the twins into town. their fevers had gotten worse and the only way to help them was to get to the town healer. before her father left he told her "remember i want you to go apologies to Arlon after chores understand." "yes father she replied. Marrina hadn't planned on going to Arlon's at all. if anything she thought the man could us some exercise. Marrina was folding dry laundry into a basket when they first approached. she had her back turned to them so she didn't see their slaver armor. she thought they were a normal group of people looking for her father no less. people were always seeking out her father for something so she had let her guard down. one of the slavers spoke to her. "hey little girl" he said "is there anyone home that we can talk to." "no if your looking for mother and father they are in town with the twins." thanks all we needed to know." next hing Marrina new was the slaver had picked her up from behind and clamped a foul smelling rag over her nose and mouth. she did what any ten year old would do. she bit, kicked, and screamed as loud as she could till everything went black.

XXX

Marrina awoke to the movement of being bounced up and down. she tried to open her eyes only to find darkness. they had blind folded her great. she heard the clop of hooves so she was either in a carriage or tied to the back of a horse. she tried to move to see if the ropes around her wrist would budge they did not. her movement however caught a slavers attention. he swore in some language she never heard before and then shouted "someone give her another douse she's waking up. Marrina heard someone approach her and the foul smelling rag was placed over her nose and mouth. darkness claimed her again once again.

XXX

Malcolm had been full of worry after coming home with the twins. to see laundry scatted every where and a bunch of horse and human prints in dirt patches of the yard. he had first thought it was one of Marrina's tricks but when she didn't come out and shout "ha got you" did worry start to set in. he then thought maybe shes down at Arlon's actually apologizing. so off he went but when he reached Arlon he said he hadent seen her all day. he did however see a group of men they looked lost so he assumed they were looking for Malcolm and pointed them in the direction of his house. when Malcolm asked what they were wearing Arlon described them wearing Tevinter armor did Malcom's heart sink. he new his little girl was now gone.

XXX

when Marrina awoke again it was to a rocking sensation. she cracked her eyes open to bright lights. disoriented she thought it was carver at first jumping on her bed again when he wanted her up to explore for secrets in their new went to turn over and cover her head with her blanket. carver had learned the hard way that when she did this she wanted to be left she pulled the blanket she felt something heavy on her wrist and heard the clink of metal. the sound brought her back to what happened and she shot into a sitting position. she took in her surroundings and noticed that her wrist and ankles were chained, she had a collar around her neck with numbers on it, and she dint have a blanket to herself. she was sharing it with three elves. the way they were grouped together look like it was a mother and her two children. the mother and girl had bright red hair where as the boy had black hair like hers. it brought tears to her eyes when she saw them together. it made her realize that she would never see hers again. Marrina jumped the mother of the group had spoken to her "I'm sorry what" "i asked what your name was dear." "oh its Marrina" Marrina that's a pretty name. my name is Kataline" "oh um nice to meet you i guess." Kataline gave a small chuckle. then she asked "where is your mother or father" "not here" "oh were you separated onto a different ship?" "no i was taken from my home" after those word Marrina felt a sting in her eyes. she new she was going to cry so she hid her face. she felt warm arms around her as she cried. when the tears had finally stopped Kataline asked her how old she was. she replied that she was ten. Kataline smiled she said that Marrina was the same age as her boy. when Marrina asked how old her girl was she said the her girl was five. Marrina smiled at that. "same age as bethany and carver" she thought.


	2. part 1 Chapter 2

chapter 2

* * *

Malcolm's wife had fallen apart when he broke the news of Marrina's fate. Leandra blamed herself every now and then he would catch her saying "this wouldn't of happen if i stayed. i shouldn't of insisted upon going with the twins." they both agreed on one thing over the many disagreements they had since Malcolm told her what happened. was not to tell the twins of Marrina's fate. Leandra's reason for not telling them differed from Malcolm's. she thought the twins were to young to understand while Malcolm thought that the twins would work together secretively behind his back to find their older sister. so they basically lied threw their teeth and told the twins that she would be staying at his brothers home for awhile. Malcolm didn't give up though h tried every thing to find her, except blood magic he wasn't that desperate, he even use the amulets he created to find someone if they had gotten lost in the woods but to his disappointment the amulet shown dark green meaning his daughter was no longer in Ferelden.

XXX

the next time Marrina awoke on the ship. all she saw was the jealous eyes of the elven boy. his mother Kataline had been doting on her ever since she had told Kataline what happened and how she got on the slavers ship. Marrina had found out yesterday, by listening to the sailors speaking common above, that they were heading for Tevinter. the name sounded familiar but she didn't know from where so instead she tried to figure out what language they spoke. Marrina must of been making faces while she thought because Kataline asked her what was on her mind. when Marrina told Kataline that she didn't know the language Tevinter's spoke. Kataline replied "they speak Arcanum. do you know it?" "no" "i could teach you if you want to learn?" "yes" with that the boy's head snapped up and he glared at her more for once again she had taken his mothers attention from him. since they were only able to move a short distance because of the chains Marrina positioned herself against a pole with luck she would be more comfortable the next time a wave swamped the ship. she had been sitting there for a few minutes when a guard came down the step and said loudly " i will be asking your names for the order we will put you in when we arrive in port." as he went around he simply said "name" and everyone answered everyone except Marrina. she refused to be obedient so when the guard got to her and said name she didn't answer so he repeated him self a little louder and instead of answering she simply said "fuck you." the guard was shocked at first that a young girl of her age said those words. then he sent a sharp kick into her stomach. "i will ask one more time little brat. name" through sharp gasp she said with gritted teeth "Marrina." he moved on after she said her name to Kataline who answered. then to the boy who answered Leto, and finally to the little girl who answered in a small voice that her name was Varania. when the guard retreated up the stairs. Kataline quickly came over and checked her to see how bad she was hurt. when Kataline was satisfied that it was nothing serious she sharply asked Marrina "why did you not give him your name?" Marrina made a joke "cant help it. it's in my nature im my parents little spitfire." that made Leto laugh which he quickly stifled when his mother sent him a look. Kataline turned back to Marrina with worry in her eyes "please just do what they ask. you got lucky that he only kicked you and do not try to escape" "why not?" Marrina snapped. "because the penalty for a child slave to escape and get caught is death" Marrina stiffened at those words she quickly glanced at Leto and Varania. but neither would meet her eyes. Varania was close to tears. Kataline was speaking again her voice full of sorrow as she said "i use to have a daughter like you. her name was Festa and she was as much as a spit fire you were. they separated us because she was skilled with weapons. she escaped and tried to hide with us but she got caught and was killed in front of us." Marrina felt a tear hit her hand looking up she saw Kataline and Varania where crying while Leto had his head down. his black hair covering his eyes.

XXX

when Marrina awoke she felt extremely warm. when she opened her eyes she found out why. she was surrounded on all sides by three bodies letting off the same amount of heat she her right and left side was Kataline and Varania. sprawled across there legs was girls had hugged her while they cried so she stayed in between them for their comfort. Leto was probably doing the same but his excuse was that he was cold and they had all the blankets. she had to stop her self from laughing out at his sleeping position. it was the same as carvers. one arm covering his eyes from sunlight the other curled around his stomach like he was hugging himself. she wondered if he could be woken the same way carver could. which was taking her cold foot and shoving it against his exposed stomach. "only one way to find out" she thought and tried with successful results. as soon as her foot touched his skin his eyes shot open and he seized her ankle. when he realized that it was her foot he let go and glared at her. "what?" he demanded sharply. "nothing" "if it was nothing you wouldn't have woken me up" "i was just curious" "about what" "to see if you could be woken up like my younger brother since you sleep the same way he does " "congratulations you found out now leave me alone" with that he turned over with his back to her. she was about to say something in return when Varania sat up and rubbed her eyes. Marrina let him have this one because her response would not be something good for Varania to hear.

XXX

it was the middle of the day when a guard came down the steps with a list and keys. he started shouting orders in Arcanum and because of her lessons with Kataline. Marrina was only able to catch a few words such as name and stand. when the guard saw that only a few people were doing what he said he switched to common and said "when i call your name i will give you a number that you'll be called to go up and bath in." and with that he started saying names and numbers. he was reaching the end of the list when he got to their names. Kataline was one hundred fifty five, Varania was one hundred and sixty five, Leto was one hundred and eighty six, and finally Marrina's number was one hundred eighty seven. as the guard left Marrina turned towards Kataline and asked "why are we getting a bath?" "we must be close to port. they want us to look nice so people will buy us more." it was several minuet before the first to numbers were called two at a time it seemed. when the first two came down and the other two numbers were called people started asking what happened. they explained that they had to bathe and to Marrina's embarrassment that they bathed together in the same room. then they were given two choices of close to change into. after they where change they were sent out and the next numbers were called. it was an hour before Kataline and Varania got called up. as they got closer to her and Leto's numbers she started to fidget. Marrina didn't know if Leto noticed her fidgeting if he did he didn't say anything just sat there quietly waiting for his mom and sister to come back. when they came back down and the next group were called up Varania came by Marrina while her mother stopped and said something to her son. it was finally to Marrina's relief and horror that her and Leto's number got called for the next group to go up. it was to her horror that she would be naked in front of someone she didn't know and it was a boy that made it even worse. there was two buckets of water on the ground and as they approached them her face started turning red in embarrassment. it was to her relief when Leto picked up his bucket and turned his back to her. she did the same. she was still embarrassed by being in the same room but not so as she would be stared at by unwanted eyes. sh striped of her clothes and pulled her hair out of the knot it had been in since she was taken. it fell down her back like a black curtain. there was a tub that she could stand in as she washed. "great" she thought she could wash all the grim in her hair out now. when she felt fully cleaned she turned to the clothes that were set on the side for her. one she saw was a dress the other a tunic and trousers. ignoring the dress she pulled on her under clothes and put on the tunic and trousers. she saw there was a bench she could sit on out of the waters reach with a comb. so sitting down she began to brush her hair. she felt eyes on her and looking up she met Leto's eyes with surprise and shock in them. turning pink she asked "what are you staring at" "your hair" he replied. "why?" "never seen hair that long. its pretty" he said in a quite voice. "oh um thanks i guess." she started tying it into the knot again when a guard opened the door and looked in. "done. good. get back below" they both stood and went back down into the hold.

XXX

when they landed in port the guards immediately separated the men and women with children. because Leto was 10 he staid with his mother. as they were being moved into the group Kataline quickly grabbed a holed of Marrina's hand and said quickly "don't run" before letting go and taking Varania's hand. as they got to the coral area Marrina saw that there were test each test that you passed or failed put you into the group you were to be sold as. there where five groups total so there were five test each one tested something different. the first test was sowing. which Marrina failed at she couldn't sow to save her life. the second test was following instructions which she passed. third test was balance. Marrina passed that one. the forth was secrecy to see if she could keep her masters secrets. she passed that one and a mage tented to her wounds. the fifth test was a puzzle. she had watch as others tried and failed the puzzle seemed simple but it wasn't it was a mind puzzle you had to think first before you did anything. the guards consistently changed the solutions around but it only took Marrina a couple of minuets to see that the answer to hers was to stay in place so when the guard asked her how many spaces to move his piece that she said zero. Marrina passed all for test that was need for the fifth group. she was the first in that group. she watched with sadness as Kataline and Varania were put in the first group. but joy was brought to her when Leto was put in her group with the remaining number of slaves. when the last slave was tested and put into the fourth group did he give out orders. the first three groups were moved to an area where a man was yelling out prices. Marrina guessed that was the market area. the remaining two groups where moved to different corals. when she entered the fifth group coral she noticed there were practice dummies in a corner. they were led to an area with wooden practice weapons. the guard turned to them and said "when i call your number come forward." Marrina noticed he had collars in his hands. her number was the first one called so she came forward. the guard placed it around her neck and said "you are now fighter number 6 under stand" "yes sir" she said and he told her to stand of to the side as he called the next one. there was twelve fighters total when the guard finished strapping on the collars. then he turned and said "we are going to train you in ways of fighting. we will find what weapon suits you best and should you decide to try and escape with the weapon we hand you you will be electrocuted by the mage who has connection to those collars." "well there went that idea" Marrina thought.

after a few weeks of hitting on a dummy. the guards paired them off with an opponent every day till the numbers where down to just two. Marrina and Leto. the guards told them they will be fighting tomorrow and that they couldn't wait to see who the winner would be. they were led back to the sleeping area and Marrina went and sat in her corner. she just sat and watched Leto's every movement. he was pacing he had developed the habit since he couldn't sit down and think like she could. "will you stop watching me" he snapped "I'm not I'm studying you" "its the same thing" with a sigh he sat on the ground. "sorry i didn't mean to snap at you I'm just worried" "about what?" "about whats going to happen to the winner and the loser tomorrow. aren't you worried?" "nope" "why not" "considering were the last to we are worth more than the others so higher magisters will probable buy us." "good point" "well we best get some sleep for tomorrow night" and with that Marrina curled up and went to sleep.

Leto wasn't asleep for long when a soft noise woke him up. fully awake he listened for it again and heard it. it sounded like someone crying "strange" he thought "there's only one other person in here and that's Marrina but she never cries" Leto called her name out softly "Marrina" no answer. so he tried again "Marrina" still no answer. so he got up and walked over to her. she was crying in her sleep. eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply. he shook her shoulder gently and said "Marrina are you ok?" her eyes snapped open and she wiped away the tears on her cheek. "ya I'm fine" she mumbled "just a bad dream that's all" "you wanna talk about it?" she sighed "it was a dream off my family. i finally got free and made it back home but when i opened the door no one was there it was quite and dark. so i went up the stairs and saw a door slightly ajar. i opened it and found every one was dead and slavers where waiting there for me" she started to cry. Leto felt bad for her he did what he used to do for Varania when she was scared. he held her for what seemed half an hour when her tears finally stopped. "you ok now?" "yes thanks Leto your a good friend." "your welcome" "hey Leto" "hmm" "will you promise me something" "what" "if we ever get separated and you escape somehow will you promise to come free me and take me with you" "i promise" "thank you"

the next day their match ended in a tie they were about to be moved in to the sleeping qarters when a magister came forward and bought them both.

* * *

thats it for now till chapter 3 XD


	3. part 1 Chapter 3

it had been five years since Marrina was taken from her home and sold as a slave. she was sitting on a bench think about what would happen to her and Leto with their new master. their old one had died in a dual. giving the winner rights to everything he owned including slaves. she was more worried about herself than Leto. since he was male he would most likely still be a guard. Marrina on the other hand worried her position might change considering she was at the ripe age of fifteen. Leto like always could tell when something was bothering her and asked "whats wrong?" "nothing" "if it is nothing you would not be making that face" Marrina threw her hands up in defeat. "fine I'm worried about whats going to happen to me." "why?" "I'm fifteen" "so" "so i might be put in something else other than a guard slave because I'm fifteen" "what other use would they have for you other than a guard?" "do you really have to ask" with that his face turn pink as his mind wandered to the other uses she was talking about. "oh" "ya oh is right" "i still don't think you should worry" "and why not" "considering that your hair is chopped short like a guys and you have all those scars they probably won't look twice at you when it comes to that" "so your saying I'm ugly" "no just that your not breathtaking beautiful like most of the people that are used for that." the words he said were both a lie and the truth. the lie was that her short chopped hair just brought her natural beauty to the surface all that more. the truth was about her scars. no magister would look twice if their play thing was covered in scars. to them scars were revolting and belonged to those accustomed to fighting not surrendering. he was about to say something that he thought would comfort her when a guard walked in and called their names. "Marrina" "Leto" "forward now" the guard barked. they got up from their seats and came forward till they where in front of the guard. "your new master is here. you will pack up your gear and report to the guest hall within an hour understood." "yes sir"

an hour later panting and sweating they wear in the guest hall with their gear strapped to their backs. they stood there sweating in the heat for half an hour when their new master finally showed up. he looked them over for a couple of minuets and then turned to the guard behind him. he said " so far we are keeping the boy take him to the carriage then come back to hear if I'm keeping the girl or not" with that said the guard took Leto's arm and led him out side. when their new master first looked at them she saw a look of shock and surprise on his face before he covered it up. when the guard came back he said barley turning his head "we are keeping this one as well escort her to the carriage and then change their tags." "yes sir" said the guard and with that he took her arm and led her out. she saw a look of relief on Leto's face when the guard came with her in tow. when he placed them in the carriage he snapped something around their wrist. reading it the band said "this is the property of magister Barren".

XXX

Malcolm was sitting at a table with his head down asleep. he had stayed up well into the night reading letters he had received from eyes out for his daughter. he jolted awake when he heard a knock on the door. getting up and answering he found a messenger with a letter for him. thanking the lad for the letter and paying him. Malcolm shut the door and sat back down at the table he had been sleeping on. as he read the letter he gave a shout of joy and ran to the back of the house shouting "Leandra Leandra shes been found shes been found" "what?" his wife gave a startled cry "who found her" "my old friend barren" "thank the maker"she said smiling and the asked whats wrong as she saw Malcolm's face drop. "will you be alright here buy your selves" "why" " I have to go get her" "we will be fine Malcolm just go get are daughter back"

XXX

Marrina was cleaning blood off her armor when someone grabbed her from behind. reflexes kicking in from hard training she grabbed on of the mans arms wrenched it behind his back and pinned him to the ground. "ow ow ow Marrina its me" at the sound of her fathers voice she quickly let go and backed up. Malcolm stood slowly and noticed the shock and surprise on her face. he also noticed an elf in the corner with a tight grip on a sword. "father" Marrina gasped when he nodded. she pined him to the ground again this time in a big bear hug. when he hit the ground and managed to gasp "Marrina i can't breath" "oh sorry" as she helped him up Malcolm saw the elf relax and retreat father in the shadows. Barren came up next to him and laughed while Marrina gushed how she missed him and mom as well as the twins. he had to stop her and say " i know you want to talk and tell me so much but i have to talk to Barren first ok" "ok and with that she picked up her armor and went back to cleaning. when her father and master left Leto asked from his dark corner "you going to leave with him aren't you" "i don't know i hope so" "goo for you he said with a smile but Marrina noticed it didn't reach his eyes.

it had been an hour ago since Malcolm hugged his daughter and got beaten up for it. he was now holding and ice chunk to his shoulder. Barren was speaking to him now about the letter he had sent him. "so do you understand Malcolm." "um wanna run that by me again" Barren sighed and rubbing his temples said " the plan is to split her personalities i will take her anger and sadness while you'll take her happiness and humor side." "why do we have to split her emotions again" "because my brother will notice i am minus one slave and will question why. i do not like dealing with him more than i do already thank you very much." "ok so will i still have my same daughter" "yes her emotions will be split into different bodies but their soul will still be connected so if on body feels pain the other will" "what does your brother know about my daughter" just that she's a slave body guard and that he has had his eye on her for quite a while as well as the elf that's very protective of her" "so i wasn't the only one who noticed him good" "so do you agree with my plan Malcolm" "yes i agree I'm going to hate doing it but i agree."

Leto first noticed a change in Marrina when the man she called father came and hugged her. she seemed happier less violent. "good" he thought "now shell be able to go home." with that he shut his feelings for her behind a wall. he was shocked the next day when he saw the man leaving with someone to find Marrina in the training room. she was angry he could tell by the training dummy being in almost complete shreds. "whats wrong Marrina" "the bastered left me here with out saying goodbye" she said with a snarl taring into the dummy again. Leto didn't know what compelled him to do it but her wrapped his arms around her and was whispering its ok in her ear. her anger gone she turned and cried into his tunic.

XXX

she woke in a bed that did not feel like hers. she opened her eyes and looked around. there were three people in the room with her. two girls and one boy. she wondered where she was and how she got there. the only thing she remembered was a bright flash of blue and red. she heard a knock and her father came in the room. "good your awake wants some breakfast" "where am I" "home" was all her father said and then missing memories came back she had been a slave for five years and now she was finally home. she smiled and accepted the tray he father was giving to her.

* * *

that's it for part 1 let me know what you peeps think in a review. i will be punting part 2 up as soon as i can


	4. part 2 chapter 1

**part 2 chapter 1 XD finally got it up sorry for the wait**

* * *

over the week that she had been back home. she had found that her last name was Hawke and that's what she went by. her mother and father still used her first name but for some reason she felt the name didn't belong to her. Hawke was exhausted. she hadn't been getting enough sleep because every time she closed her eyes she would see herself chained up and feel a sharp pain on her back. she would then find her self in a room with Leto talking to her and cleaning the wounds she acquired but she would always jolt awake from pain when dream Leto poured disinfection stuff on her wounds. the dreams continued to torment her sleep. she didn't want anyone to know about the dreams. she thought they would think she was traumatized by her past and try to give her therapy for something that wasn't troubling her.

XXX

"Marrina" Leto hissed as he cleaned the whip marks on her back. "what?" "why do you do things like that when you know this is the result" "because it makes me feel that i still have control over my self and I'm not a mindless slave" she saw the concern in his eyes and stopped him before he could say anything by saying. "oh quit being a worry wort oh and by the way are you going to enter that competition." "yes why?" "good you better win it then or you'll face my wrath" "ok I'll win it so i don't have to face your torture" he said with a laugh. "but why aren't you entering the prize is a favor you could use it to free yourself or see your family?" "don't need it because one why would i want to see a family that abandoned me and two for some reason i feel that part of me is already free" "what?" "i don't know i guess it might be from these dreams i have been having recently. i dream I'm with my family again. my last one was that i was chasing carver threw the woods. i tripped in the dream and scraped my knee. but the amazing thing was that i felt the pain from the scrap" Leto stared at her in disbelief. "ya i thought you wouldn't believe me" "did you tell anyone else about these dreams." "only Barren and the only thing he told me was this" imitating Barren's deep voice she said "emotions separated in two bodies but the shared soul connects them in the fade. when the time calls for it they will rejoin with the same goal in mind." when she finished Leto stared at her for a bit and then said "do you know what it means" "no and when i asked him what he meant he said i would find out. that i would know when that time is right" "that's very strange" "i know and its probable going to drive me insane for the rest of my life."

XXX

Hawke was sitting on the front porch washing the dirt off her knees. when she felt a burning sensation on her skin. it didn't hurt at first it just felt like she was sitting in the sun but she wasn't she was in the shade. he brushed it aside and went back to cleaning until her skin felt like she had burned herself on her mothers iron again. then it got unbearable she was in so much pain that she was screaming and thrashing on the ground. her father was the first one to get to her. "Marrina whats the matter" "burning was all she was able to choke out till another wave of pain went threw her body. her father quickly brought her inside and told Bethany to fill the tub with cold water. as he did what she was told he then instructed her to put her sister in the tub and make sure she stayed their till her pain was completely gone.

it was an hour later when her pain finally stopped. her father came in and asked her what happened. when she finished explaining he simply said "emotions separated in two bodies but the shared soul connects them in the fade. when the time calls for it they will rejoin with the same goal in mind." she asked her father what he meant but he simply said you'll know when the time comes.

XXX

Marrina awoke to find herself chained. she had no idea where she was and how she got there. the only thing she could remember was extreme pain and her name. she look around to take in her surroundings. she was in a room that had a soft red glow she almost screamed in shock when she realized the red glow was coming from her. she looked down at her skin to see that the glow was coming from straight lines all over her body. she touched the lines on her legs and drew in a sharp breath when she felt a quick pain. they were fresh like wounds but they didn't bleed. she saw a dark border around them and thought "these must be tattoos if so why do they hurt and why do they glow" then the markings went out and she was surrounded in darkness. she didn't mind the dark it was what could hiding the dark that bothered her. she started to panic when she felt something brush her legs. the tattoos responded to her emotion and filled the room with red light again. she stifled a scream when a rat scurried away from her legs to the safety of the shadows. as she started to calm down the glow from the tattoos began to fade. an idea came to her. she thought "if they respond to my emotions then maybe i can control them"

Marrina guessed she had been in there for a couple days. slaves came in and out sometimes bring food other times putting stuff on her marks that made her hiss out in pain. since she could control them with the glowing she didn't call them tattoos for one tattoos didn't glow or hurt like hell when someone put healing slaves on. when she was alone Marrina found that she could phase threw things. she didn't try to escape because she didn't know if she was there of her own free will or if she was being punished for something she did wrong. she was putting her wrist back into the clasps when the door burst open and a man wearing robes walked in. "hello Marrina" she just stared at him. "do you know who i am?" "no" "do you know who you are" "yes" "do you know why you are here" "no" "well you are here because you are a slave who volunteered her self for one of my experiments." "experiment?" "you volunteered to have lyrium put under your skin as one of my experiments." "one?" "yes one there are a total of two experiments you and an elf to see how the lyrium reacts with different species. which is quite a difference in between you two your markings are straight and red while his are blue and swirly. but it seems the side effects are the same both of you suffer from memory loss and pain at being touched." "memory loss" "yes memory loss do you remember your role here" "no" "alright you are a slave and i am your master my name is Barren" "when can i leave this room master" "in a couple more days we want to be sure you are completely healed and please if you must use master put barren after it or just call me Barren." "yes master Barren"

XXX

Hawke was sitting by the fire when a tear leaked down her cheek. she didn't know why but just then it felt like she had lost an important part of herself. her sister Bethany who had been keeping an eye on her in case she had another episode quickly came to her side and took her hands while saying "sister are you ok? are you in pain again?" " no that's not it Beth I'm alright i just got something in my eye" "are you sure?" "yes"

later that night as she dreamed she noticed something was missing it wasn't till the next morning that Leto had disappeared from her dreams.

XXX

it had been two weeks since Hawke had that pain attack and Leto had disappeared from her dreams. over that time span for some reason she got stronger and faster when she spared with carver. she got agile and more quite when she walked around. even with her most noisy boots on she could still scare the piss out of people just by coming up behind them and say hi. she missed Leto from her dreams but she noticed a change in her dream self instead of giving everyone a hard time she was obedient. she didn't fight orders. in fact in these new dreams she was a deadly assassin that took signal from black and white ravens weather she was to take a target out or just fallow for information. when a white raven landed on a target. it meant that he or she were meant to be fallowed while the black raven meant she was to kill the target the way the bird died and take their place. she didn't know if her dream self new magic or not but she would see a red glow and when ever she passed in front of something reflective she saw the person she had just killed. she didn't know if the black raven had magic or if it was a different bird each time. her dream self didn't care just did what the whispering voices told her to do.

* * *

**ill get chapter 2 up as soon as i can for second part i hope it wont take me to long but leave me reviews if you like my story so far XD**


	5. part 2 chapter 2

Marrina had just finished a job when she entered her masters estate to here yelling and screaming. she let out a sigh she had hoped it would have been another week before master Barren's brother Danarius came to visit with his annoying apprentice. Hadriana was her name and every time a magister mocked her she would take her anger out on Danarius's personal bodyguard slave. he must of gotten a new one seeing how this time she screamed knife ear instead of mongrel. Marrina grabbed a couple of healing potions along with an injury kit as she made her way towards the screaming and crashing sounds. when Marrina entered the room she found Hadriana was freezing the slaves hand and feet to the ground. when she was satisfied did she turn around. when she did the smile on her face went to a frown when she saw Marrina in the doorway."still here i see." and with that she shoved her way past and went down the hall way. when Hadriana left the room Marrina spit on the ground after her she had never liked the women and she got the same vibe from Hadriana. when she turned her attention to the other slave she inhaled sharply at two things. one being the damage left by Hadriana and two that he had lyrium markings like her. Marrina got to work and freed his hands and feet from the ice. then carefully because she knew fro experience that his wounds as well as his marks would hurt when touched. she was almost finished when his hand shot up and locked around her wrist. she used her ghost ability and his hand dropped to the ground. he looked up in surprise at her. she smiled and said "relax I'm not here to try to hurt you I'm trying to help you." "how did you do that?" Marrina realized he couldn't see her marks so she rolled up her sleeve and saw his forest green eyes go wide with shock. "your not the only one they put lyrium into." he nodded and then fainted to the ground.

Marrina finished cleaning his wounds and moved him to her room and bed. she tried to get him as comfortable as possible. when he came to and saw her sitting in a chair he tried to quickly get up. she had to push him down and told him to stay. when she was satisfied that he was staying she retrieved the health potions and handed them to him. "they wont taste good but you'll need to drink both of them in order for all your wounds she gave you to heal." he nodded and chugged them down making a face of disgust when he drank the last one. "thank you" he said in a quite tone " your welcome" "why did you help me surely Hadriana will punish you too" "no she wont and she cant if she tries to do anything to me my master has a spell on me to were it'll come back and hit her." "then you have just inflicted more punishment on me" "no my master has placed the same spell around you so the only thing she can really do now is just deny you food and hound your sleep." "surely my master wouldn't allow it" " he has to my master is his older brother and this is my masters home not Danarius's. arm out please" "why?'' ''to make sure it's not infected'' ''why would my arm be infected'' you have been out for three day so i only could clean and bandage them'' at that he quickly shot out of the bed and Marrina had to quickly turn around. he quickly realized he was in his under cloths and quickly sat down covering him self with a sheet. "sorry'' he mumbled. ''not a problem wouldn't be the first time someone has done something like that'' ''where is my armor anyways'' ''being mended'' ''oh how long till they are done?'' ''a couple more stitches and they'll be good as new'' ''you can mend leather?'' ''yes i learned to because i got tired of the long wait when i need my armor mended.'' ''oh um thank you" ''whats your name'' Marrina asked as she resumed mending his armor. ''Fenris.'' ''well Fenris its nice to meet you i am Marrina and your armor is done'' she handed them to him and left the room so he could change.

XXX

Marrina was washing the blood off her daggers when Fenris came up behind her. ''you know for someone who walks around bear foot you are very noisy.'' ''i was doing that on purpose so i wouldn't scare you'' ok whatever hows your wounds.'' ''healing nicely thanks to you'' ''good just dot push your self to far otherwise they might reopen.'' ''that wont be a problem till Hadriana finds away around your masters spell'' Marrina chuckled"she can try but she'll find a few surprises when she tries."

XXX

it seems Carver had been right. the woods did bring a sense of calming. she had been walking along a stream when she felt something watching her. she looked around but couldn't find anything. she still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched when her mother called for her to come home. she was almost out of the woods when two ravens landed in front of her. one was black as the midnight sky while the other was pure white and had red eyes. they both regarded her turning their heads from side to side. "are you Hawke" the voice made her jump turning she found herself looking in a mirror. the girl that had spoke looked exactly like her the only thing different was that her hair was pure white, her eyes were red, and she had what looked like pink tattoos going down from her eyes to her neck down her arms and down her legs. ''yes I'm Hawke'' ''good then you know who Malcolm Hawke is right'' ''yes he's my father why?'' i have a message form im could you show me the way.'' ''sure''

XXX

Marrina was shocked when after she delivered the letter that the Malcolm Hawke told her that she was required to stay with them till she received a message. she didn't like this especially when her master first told her to deliver it because he need someone stealthy to do it. she also felt uncomfortable around the girl that look like her. the Hawke which is what she went by it stumped her why she liked to be called her last name instead of her first. asked her endless questions about how she got their and where she was from. when sh answered her questions the girl then asked how her journey was. she answer that everything was great up until she met a grey warden named Duncan who helped her find the town.

Marrina jolted awake to find Hawke staring at her. she wondered if she had a connection to this girl because the dream that awoke her was that she was staring at herself sleep. Hawke blinked at her and asked what was wrong. Marrina didn't know why but she felt she could trust Hawke so she told her about the dream. Hawke confirmed Marrina's suspicions when she admitted she had been staring at her because as she slept her tattoos would glow. it was a little bit later that Hawke woke to Marrina staring at her and said she just had the same dream. so over the next week they tried different things to see if they were in fact connected in the fade.


	6. part 2 chapter 3

everyone flinched at the sound of plates hitting the floor. "oops" "carver you should be more careful" "its not my fault you didn't dry them completely Bethany" "they were dried completely carver father double checked" carver began to argue back and Marrina covered her ears. hawke laughed "how can you put up with this" "I'm use to it". "ugh" and she put her head on the table with her hands still over her ears.

it was a week later that Marrina was preparing to leave. she had received a letter from one of her masters friends. she was about to leave when Malcolm's voice stopped her. he hel out a pendent. she raised an eyebrow in questioning. he chuckled and putting it into her hand said "when you lost your way the light will guide you on the right path." she gave her thanks as hawke came forward and hugged her "youll come to visit right." "when i can i will thats a promise" "good ill hold you to it here so you can write to me" marrina wave as she walked down the path hawke waved and watched her till she was to far down the path.

XXX

i was three weeks since marrina left the house felt lonely without her. hawke felt she had lost a peice of her self when marrina left. it seemed that hawke was the only one that missed marrina everyone was quite at the table no one said anything even the twins dint argue. "i miss marrina" bethany said from her spot. carver didnt say anything but was nodding his head in agreement. "what about you sister do you miss marrina" "yes i do it feels like i lost part of myself" malcolm's head shot up when she said that. she shrugged her shoulders and excused herself from the table.

xxx

marrina sat down in her chair hard. her master's friend had handed a letter with her name on it. the contents were from her master and it basically said that if she was reading this then Danairus killed him. the last thing he wrote was that she was now free. she felt sadness and grief since she lost her memories her master had been like a father and all she could think was to get revenge. so marrina set off for tivinter. at her first campsite she was consumed by the same feeling hawke was. loss, anger, and grief. she was banking the fire for sleep when two ravens landed next to her. the black one was called midnight the white was called snow. "what do you guys want" "same as you revenge for masters death" answered snow "good glad we are on the same page i could use your powers good night"

the sun was setting when marrina packed up the hings from her came. she hadn't gotten very far when she heard cryies of girls. moving towards the source she found two girls pinned against rocks by to templers. "lookie what we found two little magelings." "please dont hurt my sister ill do anything." "anything huh so you wont scream." marrina stiffened she knew where this was going and she had to stop it. she stepped into the clearing and said quitely touch her anywhere your not sapose to and i put my blades threw your hearts. the templers turned and laughed. "like you can stop us"one commented and started putting his hands under the pleading girls cloths. marrina's vision turned red and she lunged at the templers.

the templers were dead on the ground one of them had screamed when she sunk her blade into his chest. the two girls where cowering on the ground she turned to them and said "go home" thank you" the pleading girl said before taking her sisters hand and running towards their home. marrina was cleaning the blood off her daggers when more templers came into the clearing. a female templer stepped forward. "i am the captain of this squad was it you that killed my two men." "yes" "why" "they were trying to rape two girls so i gave them a warning they didn't listen so i stopped them the hard way." "hmm well i hope you are telling the truth." she ordered her men to take the bodies and they headed back the way they came. marrina headed back to her camp there she found a basket full of food a note was attached it said "thank you for protecting my daughters. this basket has a spell that anything you really need will be within."

sorry it took me so long and that its short i just dont have time at the moment and i will be contnuing my other story when i have time which will most likly be around either winter or spring break. thank for reading them hope you enjoy and feed back is always welcome :)


	7. part 3 chapter 1

im on spring break so hopefully i can get a lot of chapters out

Hawke was short of breath when she reached the house. she had gone on one of her runs threw the forest trails. her father met her at the door. "want to run an errand for me?" "sure what is it?" "i need you to go to the next town i have an old friend there i promised i would give him these." hawke looked down at his hand. in it where two protection charms. "what are they for" "they are for my old friends daughters they like bethany have begun to show signs of magic so till they can control it he has asked me to make these to suppress their magic from templers." ok ill take them there." "thank you here is the address."

hawke had been on the road for an hour when she reached the next town she was reading the address of the house when suddenly a small girl plowed her over. "off" hawke said as she hit the ground she looked at the girl to find her hugging hawkes legs tightly. hawke was looking at the girl in confusion when a mother with another older looking girl came running down a hill. "i am sorry mame my daughter seems to think you where someone who helped her and my eldest here." "thats ok i dont mind hugs." hawke said jokingly. "anyways would you help me i seem to be lost im looking for this address." the mother looked at the address and smiled "your in the right place because this address is mine." "great would you mind un tangling her so i can get your mail out of my pack." "oh thank the maker you must be Malcolm's oldest then. please jion us for some refreshments you look like you could use them." "ok thank you." hawke fallowed the mother and her eldest with the little girl still holding on to her to a small cottage on the outskirts of town. "i am sorry" the eldest said repeating her mother "but she really seems to think you were the lady that helped us with the evil templers." "what was her name do you know?" hawke asked. "um no i didnt catch it but she looked like you except her hair and eyes where diffren and she had red swirly lines on her arms." Hawke smiled "good to know she made it this far." "you know her?" "yes shes a very good friend of mine." the eldest smiled at her and then went to help her mother with chores. the little girl tightened her grip on hawkes clothes and said in a small quiet voice "you may look different but your the same person." "what?" hawke looked at the girl and saw her blink. her eyes change when she blinked they went from bright green to a muddy brown. "you look like pretty white hair lady" before letting go and following her sister in chores. hawke stared in wonder. she heard a voice behind her that made her jump "from what i understand from other occurrences she has the gift of sight." when hawked looked at him curiously he said "she is able to see things others can not." "oh what about your eldest she have any special powers like that?" "yes she has a rare gift called arcane she can summon and un summon spirits from the fade such as justice and mercy." "oh so both have very rare gifts" "yes i suspect they get it from their mother she has a rare gift as well called void. she can put a spell on an objest such as a bag or pouch and when ever the owner of the item needs something it will appear in that object."

after hawke had given the amulets she was getting ready to leave bidding farewell to the family when the mother stopped her at the door and handed her two items. "my youngest told me your father will need this for your sister." hawke took the book from her and reading the title found it was a book of healing spells. she put it in her bag then the mother handed her something else "this is for you as a thank you from me for your trouble of bringing the amulets." hawke stared at the small bag. "it will give you anything you are in dire need of and is small enough that if need be you can hide it somewhere." "thank you very much." when she put her hand on the door the youngest ran forward and gave hawke a big hug. when hawke bent down to return the hug she saw the girls eyes where green again and she whispered in hawkes ear. "the time you will rejion with your other half is when the wolf is almost out of his cage and gets betrayed."

XXX

marrina woke with a start. the words from the dream she had of the little girl she saved still echoed in her head. "the time you will rejion with your other half is when the wolf is almost out of his cage and gets betrayed." she pondered those words. who was the wolf and who betrays it. it confused her. she was taking down her tent when a piece of paper fell from her blanket she didnt notice it till midnight pointed it out. picking it up she unfolded it and read Marrina i was glad to have met you and glad that we became good friends i would like to stay friends write to me when you can address is below. she read the address and was shocked to see it was diffrent from the frist time she read it. she noticed a p.s. on the bottom it said so i can always get your letters father put a spell on it so that if we move the address on here will change to that location cant wait to hear from you -hawke


End file.
